Joey's Thanksgiving
by soap lover
Summary: Joey is in charged of cooking a Thanksgiving meal when something goes horrablely wrong to Monicas carpit.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1 Joeys Thanksgiving

At the coffee house Joey bust through the door with a bag filled with books. He went over to Monica who was talking to Rachel about something Joey didn't understand.

He sat next to Monica and interrupted there conversation.

"Hi Monica can I cook the Thanksgiving Dinner tomorrow?" He said looking like a helpless cat.

" Joey, you don't know how to cook so why are you asking?" Rachel said taking a drink of here coffee.

"Yeah I do," Joey pulled out books from his brownbag, "see."

Monica took a book from the table and read the title of it. "Chicken soup for the roommates soul?" She said looking oddly at him.

"Yeah it says Chicken soup see!" Joey said smiling and pointing at the book.

"Joey, It's a book about people's feelings." Rachel said picking up her purse. "well, I got to go I have a meeting at McDonalds."

"McDonalds?" Monica said staring oddly at her.

"I'm meeting my boss there." She said putting on her coat. "She has a kid, Joey."

Looking over at Joey who was giggling.

"So Monn, could I?" Joey said putting his books back.

"Fine" She said getting up. "But I'm not eating your Joey surprise meal."

The Next Day at Monica's aprtment

Ross sat on the couch with Chandler watching CSI as Pheebe set the table.

"So Joey, what's for dinner?" Pheebe asked while setting down a fork."

"You'll see!" Joey said with satisfaction in his voice.

There was a loud booming noise coming from the alleyway .

Chandler got up and looked out the window.

"Look ungly nacked guy is playing with fire crackers!" he said with astonisment in his voice.

Everyone crowded around the window and looked outside.

"Ewww look at what the fireworks look like!" Pheebe said pointing at the long rocket.

"Ewwwwww they are look like…" Chandler said before a loud smash and spilling noise was heard.

The pot feel off the stove and landed on Monica's floor and the soup spilled on her exspensive white carpet. Then the door opened.

"Joey!" Monica yelled dropping her bags.

Sorry my chapter was so long but just wait until the next when a surprise is waiting for Monica and Rachel in their bedrooms.


	2. 2 the pissed Monica

Chapter 2 the pissed Monica

Monica grabs her purse and runs over to Joey and starts hitting him yelling

"Joey, you idiot that carpet cost the same price as my bed! And that cost $4,500 to get it installed now pay you bitch!"

Everybody runs over and grabs Monica who was reaching for a steak knife.

"Monica stop!" Pheebe yelled. " It's not worth it! Joey isn't worth killing! Maybe Chandler is but not Joey."

"What!" Chandler said looking pail in the face.

"Come on Chandler everyone knows you where going to die first." Pheebe said grabing Monica's knife.

"What! Did you all vote on that?" he said.

Everyone said at once. "Yes."

"Joey! You did!" he said astonished.

"Ya, like I was the one who brought the idea up." Joey said.

Then Rachel entered.

"hi guys what's up? How is dinner….Joey what did u do!" Rachel said looking at the huge stain.

"Um…… Ross peed on it." He said running out the door.

"What!" Ross said glaring at the closing door. "He'll be back they always come back!"

Sorry that the chapter was so short but in the next chapter Chandler and Pheebe settle there fight once and for all while Joey and Monica fight to the end of the food. (you'll understand)


	3. Phoebe,Chandler and the ham

Chapter3 Pheebe, Chandler and the Ham

"Ross you peed on the carpet!" said Rachel looking at her old boyfriend.

"No, Joey spilled his soup all over the floor." Said Monica.

"Ok, can we get back to the death topic please?" Snapped Chandler glaring at Pheebe.

"Chandler, it's the past so get over it" Said Pheebe.

"Still why did you talk about it?" he said still pail.

"We where bored so Joey said I bet Chandler will die first." She said grabbing a rag to wipe up the spill.

Ten minutes later Joey walks back in.

"Um Monica Here is $9,000." Joey said handing her a check.

"$9,000?" she said.

"Yea um my duck…" he started to say. "Pooped on your bed well see ya."

"Joey!" Monica yelled.

"Yes Monn?" Joey said weakly.

"You ruined my Thanksgiving, so you are going to pay!" She yelled so loud that the ugly nacked guy heard it.

"Gee Monica I would put I'm Busy Finishing Your Thanksgiving Ham over at my place." He said pointing at the door.

"Joey, aren't we having a turkey?" asked Rachel.

"No, turkey is for Christmas, Rach." He said.

"Joey, you have ham on Christmas and turkey on Thanksgiving." Said Ross.

Joey looked puzzled.

"I knew that." Joey Said Running out the door.

"Idiot." Monica said.

"Yes, but he's my idiot." Chandler said sipping his coffee.

I hoped u liked the chapter I promise in the next chapter Joey and Monica will have a food cook off.


	4. Ross and the food

Chapter 4 Food, and Ross

"Mon. you and Joey should stop bickering and just cook us dinner." Said Ross watching Monica hang-up the phone witch Joey was on.

"Fine." Monica said pulling out her pans. "But I'm not going down with out a fight!"

"So Mon. you and Joey are going to have a food cook off?" Rachel said putting down here Victoria's secret magazine.

"Damn right I am." Monica said picking up her phone.

"Joey get your sorry ass over here." She said.

A half an hour later Joey walks back in with a pile of food in his hands.

"Ready?" Monica said.

"Yep." Joey answered.

"On your mark….get set…." Ross started "Go!"

They where off Food was everywhere Monica sliced herbs and fruit while Joey preheated the oven. Soon Something Monica did made Ross burn.

"Ahhh. Monica you throw your sauce at me!" Ross screamed as her tomato sauce hit him in the face.

"Sorry." Monica said grabbing a rag.

" Yay. Ross pasta!" Phoebe cheered.

"Done!" Joey said and he pulled out what looked like a meatloaf and a milkshake.

""Yay, another Joey surprise." Chandler said .

Finally everyone ate there meal but in the next chapter is a surprise to horrible to tell now hope you liked it. Chapter 5 is called Phoebes scare.


	5. Phoebes scare

Chapter 5 Phoebes scare.

Phoebe went to bed after the dinner. So far she never had a nightmare on thanksgiving but tonight was different.

Phoebe was on the roof of her apartment. She noticed in the distance a narrow figure crept near. The figure looked like a young man who never takes care of himself. As he got closer she gasped. It was her father. She never seen her father since her grandmothers funeral. He had unclipped nails and his hair drifted down like a wave in the ocean. His face was pig-like, his eyes were ones like cats and his ears where longer then normal.

In his hands was a hat , a dusty red top hat. His shirt was black and dirty, it had holes all around the lower waist. His shorts where black.

"Dad?" Phoebe called out.

"Yes, I came to tell you about your friend Joey." He said.

"Joey? What about him?" she asked.

"He told me to tell you." He said.

"What?" she said growing tenson in her voice.

"That he loves you." He said and disappered.

She watched as her dad disappered into the fog.

She had so many answers to ask, But it was to late. He was gone.

"Whoo!" she said raising from the bed and she reached for the phone.

"Joey, I love you too." She said and she hung-up.

I needed this too happen I always wanted Phoebe and Joey to get together. So wait till the next chapter where Phoebe tells the gang her dream hope you like it.


End file.
